Tooth decay and dental disease can be caused by bacterial action resulting from the formation of plaque about the teeth and/or the entrapment of food particles between the teeth and interstices therebetween. The removal of plaque and entrapped food particles reduces the incidence of caries, gingivitis, and mouth odors as well as generally improving oral hygiene. Conventional brushing has been found to be inadequate for removing all entrapped food particles and plaque. To supplement brushing, dental flosses and tapes have been recommended. The term "dental floss", as used herein, is defined to include both dental flosses, dental tapes and any similar article.
Dental flosses made of multiple filaments twisted to form a thread and coated with microcrystalline waxes to prevent fraying during manufacture and use are well-known.
Flavoring flosses by adding flavoring oils to a wax coating mixture is also known. However, the wax coating mixtures must be heated to temperatures of around 80.degree. C. or higher to provide a viscosity suitable for coating floss. The flavoring oils vaporize and rapidly oxidize at these high temperatures, producing flosses with odors but little residual taste of the original flavoring oils, even when excess amounts of flavoring oils are added to the coating mixture. Furthermore, the residual flavors remaining in the coating are degraded and bitter, not the fresh flavors desired.
Concentrated flavoring oils must be combined with sweeteners to provide palatable flavors. Conventional polysaccharides used as sweeteners promote caries forming bacteria.